


Sugar Coma

by IncorporealMassacre



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, Blood, Claws, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Long Tongue, Rough Sex, Tentacles, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncorporealMassacre/pseuds/IncorporealMassacre
Summary: A night at the Derry Carnival turns into one you wouldn't soon forget.





	1. Purgatory

Days are long  
And the nights so cold  
Down here in the gutter  
It eats at your soul

I inch myself above to fall a foot back down  
Addicted to my pain  
And never seeking help

Have you seen purgatory's light  
Shining from beyond  
It waits for me to die  
No use to even try and fight  
My fate's been set in stone  
So don't pray for me tonight

Purgatory-The Koffin Kats.

 

You carefully unscrewed the lid to your flask, taking a lengthy sip of the vodka inside. Music was roaring all around you and people screaming and laughing filled your ears. Standing in line for the drop tower, you were at the Derry Carnival, alone. You didn't have very many friends if any at all, but you couldn't help the excitement and longing you felt begging you to go even if you were alone. You looked around seeing groups of family and friends, it didn't bother you much(why were you always alone?), but you thought it must be nice. Taking another quick swig from your flask you quickly put it away, hopping onto the seat of the drop tower. 

 

As it started it's slow ascent, you take a look around, seeing all the sparkling lights, games and other rides. You felt the wind and took in the smells of the carnival, cotton candy, hot dogs, fried things, the exhaust of the rides, all the smells combining to make you feel giddy. Or maybe that was the vodka...looking around something caught your eye. It was a big something, especially being this far up, as you stared intently you noticed it looked like a...clown? It seemed tall even from up here, he was handing out red balloons to children, but they seemed to be avoiding him. You guessed it was because he didn't look like a typical carnival clown, not from this century anyway. He had on a silvery suit, it was fluffy with red pom poms on it. Fiery red orange hair surrounded his large head, and his white face paint had red lines gouging up from his mouth to his eyes, plump lips a deep red. Hearing the click that you were about to be dropped you could have sworn he looked you dead in the eyes and...winked at you...the fucker winked. Plunging down you gasped, rising back up you tried to see if you could find him again, but he was no where to be seen. 

Weird, you thought, but you were plunging down again and delight filled you. You loved carnivals rides, the anticipation and the adrenaline coursing through you was a major relief from the numb feeling you usually felt. Hopping down as the ride finished, you walked to a tent that was serving beers and ordered a Blue Moon. Being tipsy always made you better at the games for some reason. Walking down the thoroughfare you stopped at a tent with guns lined up to shoot water into a clown's mouth. 

"Hey pretty lady, want to give it a shot?" the worker leers at you. Sitting up on the seat you gave him a look. "Sure, I'll give it a 'shot'." He cackled and set it up. Soon you were spraying water into the clown's mouth, hitting right on target. You felt the wind pick up and swore you felt something slither around your neck, too engrossed in trying to win you simply ignored it. Winning you jump up, grinning at the worker, he hands you a medium sized clown doll. To your surprise it looks like the clown you saw earlier.

Looking up you see the stars sparkling in the deep velvet of the sky, you check your phone and notice it's about midnight. Grabbing for your flask, you take a short sip, noticing you feel a bit tipsier than you thought, it's probably time to get home, you definitely don't want to get drunk off your ass at the carnival. Clutching the clown doll to your side, you take out a smoke and head through Bassey Park. Groups of people are still walking around, but as you go further down you notice less people are there. You take a minute to stand and stare out at the canal. Suddenly you hear noises under the bridge, you grab onto the rail and try to look under...about 10 red balloons floated up into your face. Startled you jump back. "What the fuck?" you say aloud. Time to get out of here you think.

 

Walking through the path back to your house, you get the feeling of someone watching you, hearing whispers on the wind. You almost think they're your name, but every time you try to listen, it blows away from you. Walking faster you take a look behind you and stop short. There the clown from earlier stands, waving at you. A huge grin on it's face, you stare and see there's drool dropping over it's plump bottom lip. "Hello." you say and wave back quickly, turning around and walking faster, you pass a bend and look behind you, he's not there. You start jogging and head off to a path on your left, you crouch in the bushes holding the clown doll to your chest and trying not to breathe heavily while you keep a lookout. You throw the clown doll as far as you can to the other side of the path. Brambles bite in to your legs, tearing your tights. Coming up from the path you see the clown running at a ridiculously fast pace, growling and scenting the air, you watch it pass by you. Sighing in relief you turn around and run towards your house, already you can see the porch light.

 

Grabbing your keys you practically jump into the door and open it as fast as you can.  
Shutting the door behind you with a bang, you make sure it's locked. Satisfied you hurry to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water, chugging it down, you then grab a beer and begin to feel a little silly. That was a nice adrenaline rush though. You haven't felt that scared or excited in a while. Sitting on the couch, the t.v. turned to Futurama, you relax into the cushions. Your eyelids feel heavy and you sit there in and out of consciousness. 

Lightly you feel a caress, starting from your head, to your neck to your collarbone, you hum, enjoying the caresses. Feeling light and floaty you slowly open your eyes. The face in front of you startles you. It's blue eyes boring into your own. "What...how...how did you get into my house?" you stutter. "Who are you?" You ask, sitting up. You notice he's crouching in front of the couch, but he's still face to face with you, his size overwhelming. He bears down on you, face inches from yours. " Why, I'm Pennywise, the dancing clown, do you want a balloon? I tried to give you one earlier, but you ran away." It pouts. It pouts but under that is a sinister laughter waiting to come out. You reach out to touch his face mesmerized, you can tell he's not human. "What are you?" you ask confused. It cackles at you. The little hairs on the back of your neck rise, and you feel a sliver of fear race down your spine. 

"Oh, what's that?" It murmurs as it leans into your neck. You see his sharp teeth, drool oozing down then dripping on your neck. It's serpentine tongue grazes your jugular, wrapping almost all the way around your neck, you feel it grab a hold of you and bring you closer practically on it's lap. You straddle it's thigh, almost like a rag doll. Heart beat racing you feel the hard thigh smash against your clit and you gasp. How long had it been since anyone's touched you? You feel the burning and the fear racing through your body, as it goes on laving at your neck, tiny pin pricks of teeth scraping over your skin. 

"What are you doing?" you say breathing hard. "Just want a taste, smells good, tasty." It grumbles. Hanging on his thigh, drool dripping onto your breasts, you try to think, just try to fucking think. This isn't right you think, it's going to eat you, it's going to kill you. Pounding your fists against it's chest you see it has no effect at all. It holds you tighter, making it hard to move and you feel blood start trickling down your neck, it laves it up slowly. You whimper, it's a bit painful but honestly it feels good. Soothing even. At the taste of your blood it growls slamming you on the floor, your head hits with a crack and you cry out, it hovers over you it's bottom half snug between your thighs. Something hard and twitching swarms over your mound. What the fuck is that, you think. It hovers over you and you can smell sugar, cotton candy and ice cream. It's eyes have changed to a burning gold. "Do you want to join the carnival (y/n)?" it rasps as It's hands reach down and slowly start pulling down your short shorts and tights, you shudder wondering if you'll live through this.


	2. Hanging by a rope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end, or so you think.

He'll creep inside your soul at night and torment nice and slow   
Don't look around or turn around Pennywise will know   
He'll make you wish that you were dead and make it hard to cope   
He'll make you wish that you were dead and hanging by a rope.

Pennywise-Pennywise.

 

Hearing a loud crack, a long thick tongue slithers out of it's gaping mouth. Drool makes it's way slowly down the long appendage and drops on your bare pussy. Without warning the tongue burrows through your tight passage. Hitting every delicious spot you can't help but buck up and whine. It's so long and thick you don't think you can handle it. The tongue starts moving slowly in and out of your tight hole, you can feel his claws digging into your waist holding you still. The part of it's tongue not buried inside you lifts up to grind against your clit, your pussy clamping down tighter on the thick invader and the monster above you starts growling. 

 

It clutches harder on your waist and you feel the warm slivers of your own blood start leaking down your sides. The juxtaposition of pain and pleasure makes you feel dizzy and disorientated. It's tongue begins hitting so hard against that one good spot and you can hear the bells on his suit jingle with each push. You feel your thighs start twitching and and your toes curl, you know there's no holding back as you seize up and orgasm hard. Your muscles clamp and spasm and you squirt all over the thick tongue. "Good girl." It growls, it's tongue pops out and starts licking up all the juices and all you can do is lay there and pant an arm thrown over your eyes. You feel delirious and worn out, not knowing what else will happen to you.

 

Suddenly he grabs your thighs and pulls you closer, wrapping you legs up and around his thighs. "Look at me little girl, look at Pennywise" it rasps. You slowly move your arm down and look at this Pennywise as it calls itself, the t.v flashing in the dark room you can see the bright yellow of it's eyes. The fabric near it's groin disappears and a thick long tentacle pops out it's twitching and moving and you look on in horror wondering how that could even fit inside you. "Wait!" you cry, "that's not going to fit, please don't do this, please!" tears start prickling at your eyes as you beg the monster looming over you. 

"It will fit, little girl and you will take it, Pennywise knows you can." The tip of his monstrous tentacle prods at your opening and works it's way in, it stops about halfway and you groan, head spinning. It clamps down on your waist with a grunt and pulls you closer as it enters you fully. You lie there still, overwhelmed at the fullness and sensation, your eyes rolling up and little whimpers escaping your mouth. Looking up you see it's mouth open, rows of teeth glinting with the drool dropping from them, it's eyes drifting apart, a chittering sound coming from it. You feel it's hips cant back and start pushing back in, the feeling is incredible, you can feel your muscles clamp around it as it starts a brutal pace. 

 

You can feel your body jerk back and forth with the power of it's thrusts. Pennywise's head comes to rest at the juncture of your neck and shoulder, you can feel the pinpricks of it's teeth and for some reason it turns you on even more. Rivulets of blood flow down as it laps it up slowly. You can feel your orgasm coming up again, your clit hit its pubic bone with each thrust, that combined with the feeling of it wiggling around and touching every part inside drives you wild. Your body tenses up and Pennywise lifts it's head to look at you as you wail out your orgasm. It's too good, you think. Pennywise starts pounding harder, long even strokes as it takes you through your orgasm. It feels like forever and you can barely breathe. 

 

Your body goes slack, and you can feel it lift your hips up crumpling you as it's thrusts get more erratic. It's making louder noises, grunting and chittering, and you swear you hear calliope music as it's hips stop pumping completely. You can feel it's hot ropes of cum cover your insides completely, you shudder through another orgasm making it shudder along with you. It pops it's monstrous tentacle out of you and you feel the cum pouring out. Whimpering you look up to it's eyes your mind cloudy as you float away. 

 

Snuggling into the warm blankets your eyes slowly open,. You jerk up not recognizing your surroundings, it looks like a big wooden cart. You look over your shoulder, Pennywise pops up "Boo!" it yells, and you scream and scream, and you scream for long nights to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing, so I hope someone enjoys it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
